


Eight Seconds

by 10_Inch_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bi Dean Winchester, Bull Rider AU, Bull Rider Castiel, Bull Rider Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, LGBT, Lee Webb - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PBR, PTSD, Pro Bull Rider, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, alistair - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_Inch_Impala/pseuds/10_Inch_Impala
Summary: Dean Winchester is a Pro Bull rider and has been for 5 years, and Castiel is a first year Rookie Bull Rider.When a bad wreck off a bull leaves Dean with permanent trauma, he returns a year later to find a Rookie closing in on his chances at the world title. Dean has found himself a rival, but as they start interacting more his feelings toward the Rookie  become conflicted. Choices will be made, some at a higher cost than others.BEFORE YOU READ THIS FANFICTIONSo There's a fair bit of terminology in this fic that may need some explaining (its all new to me too and im kinda winging it)I don't know a lot about Bull Riding so this fic wont be entirely accurate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel/Lee Webb, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Authors Notes

**Author's Note:**

> -Tags will slowly be added and updated as the fic progresses so keep an eye on them (warnings will appear at the beginning of containing chapters)  
> -Rape Non Con elements have been applied for their Non con elements.  
> \- This fic contains high levels of violence, sex, drug and alcohol use and in some chapters homophobic slurs are used (warnings ill be placed at the beginning of chapters)

Terminology can be found at the following link but ill place some main ones below  
http://horsescowsandalittlebull.tripod.com/id17.html

Bull Rider - self explained

Bull Fighter - More commonly known as the Rodeo Clown their job is to protect the riders thrown from the bull.

Chute - the area in which the rider climbs onto the bull and begins to prepare themselves.  
THIS FANFIC IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, ITS NOT BETAED AND VERY BARE BONES.  
AFTER EACH NEW CHAPTER GO BACK AND READ FROM THE START AS I AM CONSTANTLY ADDING MORE TO EARLY CHAPTERS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.  
p>Enjoy!


	2. Prologue: Ramsay

Pro Bull Rider World Championships,  
Las Vegas, Nevada 2018….

The crowd was going crazy; the cheers, the screaming; they were all cheering on one rider. One rider who was only 8 seconds away from becoming world number one. Dean Winchester; a Texas born thrill seeker, it was his fourth year pro and he was so close to becoming world number one for the first time. There was a big rivalry between Dean and the current World Number One Alistair. Alistair was a real piece of work; rumor had circulated over the years that he was involved in result fixing as well as bull and equipment tampering.  
“Be careful Winchester,” growled Alistair, sounding almost threatening.  
He glared down Dean with the most evil look on his face as he walked past him and headed for the chute.

Dean stood outside the ring preparing himself before he had to get in the chute; he could hear people cheering on Alistair as he and the bull shot out of the chute and into the arena. “Your head better be in the game boy; you're riding Ramsay, that bull is the nastiest in the world,” stated Bobby Singer, his manager as well as a life long family friend. Dean looked at him as he put his glove on and then zipped up his vest. “I’m good, I’ve got this,” replied Dean with a cocky smile on his face as he put his charcoal black Stetson hat on, tipped it to Bobby and walked off toward the chute.

As he climbed onto Ramsay’s back he could feel the bull beginning to get restless already; rattling its horns against the chute, growling and snorting, he was angry. Dean looked to the VIP section of the crowd to see his brother Sam and his best friend Gabriel; he gave them a small salute before he tightened his grip on the bull rope.  
“You ready brother?” asked Benny, his best friend and Bull Fighter, Dean nodded,  
“Let’s do this,” yelled Dean.  
The gate opened and Ramsay shot out of the chute like a missile; he was bucking fierce, leaping several feet into the air, twisting, and turning and alternating direction, doing everything thing it could to try and throw Dean off.  
Dean had it; he had a rhythm, he was in motion with the bull then something changed with Ramsay, something very unusual. He went rabid, crazy and beyond controllable and very out of character for any bull. Ramsay made a move he didn't see coming and it sent Dean forward right over the top of his head. Ramsay then reared his head up, his horns colliding with Dean’s head, he got thrown by the impact sending him hard into the dirt.

Dean was barely conscious; everything sounded very distant and drowned out and he could feel blood pouring down his face. He, despite being disorientated, tried to lift himself up, he knew he was still in danger and needed to move. Just as he started to lift himself he caught a quick glimpse of the bull’s head as it rammed into him with brute force. Some of the crowd screamed as the bone crushing impact could be heard from almost all the way to the back seats.

The crowd went silent as Dean laid motionless, bleeding really bad from his head and left shoulder. Gabriel was trying to hold back Sam as he was trying to jump the railing to get to his brother. Benny ran out into the ring to assist the medics; he held Dean’s head still as the medics stabilized him for transport. As a Bull Fighter, Benny had seen many Riders get taken down hard by a Bull; some of which resulted in the Rider dying. As they stretchered him out, Benny picked up Dean’s hat off of the dirt; he walked out the ring and followed the medics to the waiting ambulance.  
“Benny,” Sam called out as he ran over, “How...how bad is it?”  
Benny looked at Sam and couldn’t find words to give a response. He sighed heavily and handed Sam Dean’s hat: it had a small gold buckle with the initials DW etched into it, Sam also noticed the blood all over Benny’s hands and on the hat.

“It’s real bad,” he replied with that thick Cajun accent as he walked off.


End file.
